The present invention relates to a feature for a computer data file system that enables a user to store, retrieve and use computer data files, or other items of data, based on physical geographic locations.
Conventional computer file systems arrange data files or other data items with indexes created by the location of the file in a file structure hierarchy (e.g., Disk0, Directory \A\B\C) or the type of file, e.g., Notes, Calendar, etc. While these types of file systems are useful, there are considerations to be addressed. For example, conventional data file management systems sometimes require a significant amount of time to plan and maintain. Moreover, as users accumulate large numbers of files, conventional data file management systems may not adequately serve the needs of the users who created the files. This may result in users being unable to find needed files or spending significant amounts of time finding needed files.
Accordingly, there exists room for improvements in the way computer data files are managed and organized.